


Fourth Of July Time Travel Part 1

by Skylarksky509



Series: Hamilton One-Shots and X Readers [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU-Where Hamilton and Crew Show Up in Modern Time, Deaths of the Hamilton Crew, Fluff, Gen, Meant for the Fourth of July 2017, Time Skips, Vague/Unhelpful Explanations, crashing, loud noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarksky509/pseuds/Skylarksky509
Summary: Ok oK Ok ITS THE FOURTH OF JULY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I am really exicted but anyways I decided to write a small (its not) story for the 4th of July. I actually pre-wrote this one and THERE IS 6+ PAGES TO TYPE NOW. Help me. This is going to be a cliffhanger so I don't have like 4000 words for this one chapter thing whatever. There might be a part two. I am unsure at the moment but maybe.There is a squeal. By the way this is some of my older/starting writing.





	Fourth Of July Time Travel Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok oK Ok ITS THE FOURTH OF JULY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I am really exicted but anyways I decided to write a small (its not) story for the 4th of July. I actually pre-wrote this one and THERE IS 6+ PAGES TO TYPE NOW. Help me. This is going to be a cliffhanger so I don't have like 4000 words for this one chapter thing whatever. There might be a part two. I am unsure at the moment but maybe. 
> 
>  
> 
> There is a squeal. By the way this is some of my older/starting writing.

Your POV

It's the 4th of July and today (F/N) and I are going to bake some treats for the mini block party that happened every year. (F/N) and I both lived in the same house because we both decided that having a house was easier than an apartment and so I bought a two-story house that i shared with (F/N) and sometimes your other friends. Only when they managed to o get themselves kicked out of places. I also had a job while (F/N) was in college. 

When I woke up, I could hear (F/N)'s music from downstairs which meant they were most likely cleaning at the moment. I basically rolled out my bed and got changed in to some 4th of July themed clothes I bought recently. I then walked downstairs to have (F/N) screeching (singing) the song that was playing. I awkwardly sneak into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Good Morning, (Y/N)!" (F/N) walks over to me.

"Good Morning!" I look around a little bit. "You've been busy."

"Yeah. Now we won't have to seriously clean another month or two."

"That is if someone doesn't come though."

"Very true"

I grab a breakfast bar of some sort and quickly eat it. The excitement of today finally kicked in which helped me fully wake up.

"We have all the ingredients to make brownies and cookies, right?"

"Uh...let me check. If not I'll go get the things needed."

"(F/N) walked over the pantry and started grabbing and moving things. Meanwhile, I finished my food, got up, and threw away wrapper. I then started doing the dishes. (F/N) and I had an agreement that when we 'deep' cleaned, I was to clean the kitchen which wasn't hard because (F/N) hated messes and always cleaned up after they cook anything.

"Well, we have the brownie mix and then that box for sugar cookies but we don't have anything else."

"Oh Wow"

"I guess I'll be back in like an hour then." (F/N) sighed.

"Alright. I will have the kitchen cleaned by then. I could also set up the pans and utensils."

(F/N) quickly typed a list before grabbing their car keys and walked out. I finished putting away the last dish in the dishwasher before begin on the small amount in the sink.

*TIME SKIP because its just dishes*

I finished the dishes and washed the counters. I step back admiring my work before hearing a loud crash come from upstairs. 

"what the heck." I slightly jumped. I cautiously walk towards the staircase and cautiously climb up the stair while looking around.

"What the." I hear a voice from one of the guest rooms. I quietly walk over to that guest room and gently push the door open.

"Hello?"

There in the guest room stood a somewhat tall man with curly hair which was pulled into a ponytail and a ton of freckles. It took me a second to realize who it might be. The man spun around at the sound of my voice and stared wide-eyed at me. 

"Uhm... I should be dead. I thought I was just shot by a redcoat." The man patted his chest checking for a gunshot wound or blood which neither was there."Wait, what year is this?"

"It's the 4th of July in the year 2017. Also I'm (Y/N)."i replied to the man who stared at me in surprise again. He seemed shocked and curious.

"2017? Last I remember it was 1782. This is weird." The man paused, came over to me, and kissed the top of my hand. "I am sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I am John Laurens. Do you think you could explain this time for me? This time seems interesting."

"Okay so John.....(INSERT EXPLANATION)" I tell him the basic things that he needed to know. John Laurens nodded in understatement as another loud crash sounded through the house. 

"Oh no" I mutter."We should go check out what that is about. I have a feeling it is another person."

"Alright."

John and I walk towards the second guest room. This house has 6 bedrooms. 4 upstairs and 2 downstairs. I open the door to find another man but this man was shorter than John and had his hair down. The man was also wearing a black outfit.

"Alex!"John called out.

'Huh. So this is Alexander Hamilton then.'

"John?" The man named Alex looked curiously at John and I. "Where are we? What day is this? This isn't 1804. This isn't the doctor's place or crematory. Who are you? John why are you here? I am pretty sure Burr had shot me and I was on a bed with Eliza and Angelica at my side."

John chuckled at the amount questions.

"I think you should explain to Alex." John nudged me.

"Okay. First off, this is my house. I'm (Y/N) and this is the year 2017. Today's the fourth of July. I assume you are Alexander Hamilton." Alex nods. " Second off, (INSERT EVERYTHING I TOLD JOHN PLUS THE FACT JOHN SHOWED UP LIKE 10 MINUTES AGO)." 

Alex looked at John and then at me.

"Okay! This is extremely interesting. It seems like we are getting a second life in a sense because I feel as young as I did when I first meet John, Mulligan, and Lafayette."

'Dear gosh these men are so freaking understanding.'

"I wonder if anyone else is going to appear." John said.

"I don't know but I need to text my friend. They went to go buy food."I stat as I pull out my phone and quickly text (F/N) everything.

"So you actually have a device where you can talk to someone that's actually not here and get a reply as soon as the pull out the phone and type something."

"Yeah. Its really convenient."

"Wow" John and Alex say in sync. 

Another loud crash sounded from downstairs as if on que. Alex jumped slightly and John looked kinda startled. I looked down the hall at the stairs. "Another person." I muttered. Your phone rang. (F/N) was calling.

"Oh! Can I trust you two to go greet who ever is downstairs? Don't move anything or (F/N) will get mad. Don't try (F/N)."

John and Alex nod and then walk down stair. Alex started telling John everything he missed after he died while I answered my phone.

"Hello"

"(Y/N), I got all the baking stuff. Do we need anything else?"

"Uh I don't think so. Also there's another one."

"Okay. I don't really care as long as they don't mess up the house."

"I told John and Alex that when they went downstairs. Speaking of which, I should go down there."

"Okay! I'll be home soon so see ya then."

(F/N) hung up as another crash rang through the halls. I run downstairs and see Alex, John, and two other men. 

"Uh..(Y/n). I think there is more people because Alex and I found Mulligan and Lafayette before that."

"Okay! I'll go greet who ever is here now."

I sigh and walk into the guest room where the crash came from.there stood 3 men this time. One is magenta, one in gray, and one in maroon. Apparently, Alex followed me.

"JEFFERSON!!!!!" 

"HAMILTON!"

"I thought this 'second chance' would be you free.

Jefferson scoffed at Alex.

"Oh! And Burr what the heck man."

Burr looked super guilt now. I sigh.

'Is this going to turn into babysitting?'

Luckily for me, (F/N) walked through the door.

"(Y/N) IM BACK"

Jefferson, Burr, and I assume Madison all looked like 'What the heck'

"Alex, I am putting you in charge of explaining. Don't kill each other please."

I walk out and go over to (F/N) mouthing 'HELP ME'. (F/N) chuckled. I noticed John and the two other guys standing near where (F/N) and I are.

"So (Y/N) explain in full detail what's going on."

I open my mouth to say start explaining but yelling cuts me off. Alex and Jefferson walk down the hall yelling things at each other. The two other people who were with Jefferson follow. I roll my eyes before stepping in between them and push them away from each other slightly.

"Ladies. Ladies. Stop it."

Jefferson and Alex glare at me and (F/N) laughs. The other people look at me weirdly which makes me laugh. 

"Excuse me! I am pretty sure I am not a lady." They say in sync which makes (F/N) laughs more. I chuckle.

"It's a joke. Ladies always bicker so it turned in to a joke."

Jefferson and Alex glare at each other and I step in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be up soon not tomorrow soon but within the next week. Also the ' means what the person is thinking by the way. This is literal.


End file.
